


Healing Hands

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Five Armies, Galadriel tends to Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> For AmyFortuna, who requested Galadriel/Tauriel!

Something cool came as a blessing as it was settled against a fevered brow. The gentle droplets of water trickled down the tired closed eyes, and the same sensation came below down an injured leg, washing blood and soot and grim. A little of the pain lifted with the healing song of the woman above her. 

Tauriel did not see her, her eyes closed tight shut since the near fatal blow from the orc’s club. Somewhere in the back of her mind she kept replaying images of the battle and the bloodshed. Worse still were the names stored away which she learned from those who collected her body off the field and settled her in the healing tents: names of dead friends and the gravely injured, names which mournful songs may be sung about for a time before forgotten forevermore. 

War had made corpses of every army. She did not think she could endure recognizing another name of the deceased mentioned in passing, and she wished for unconsciousness to claim her, but the woman above her spoke, “Awaken, brave warrior.” 

She did not feel like a brave anything, but her eyes fluttered open, bracing for the sight of the world without the young dwarves she had befriended or the elves or she had scouted Mirkwood for hundreds of years. She tried not to think of of them, the lump in her throat growing bigger and heavier, and turned her attention to her healer. 

The other woman took away Tauriel’s pain as though merely seeing her could heal all wounds. Her _fëa_ shone with light, long hair waves of gold and silver as though they were ancient light whose names were seldom spoken of among Tauriel’s people. She regarded Tauriel with compassion, and peering into the woman’s eyes Tauriel saw ages of sorrow and wisdom in her. 

“I am the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien. I was in the battle south of here, in Dol Guldur, and was asked to come heal the injured.” 

Tauriel nodded as well as her could while lying on her back, hoping she did not look foolish in front of the beautiful queen. 

Tauriel pushed her parched, chapped lips open. “Lady of Lothlórien? Then you must be married? Pity, for you are so gorgeous.” 

She would never have spoken so boldly, and the words came out slurred in her current state. Only belatedly did she realize what she had said, but Lady Galadriel only laughed heartily as she soaked up the towel again, and Tauriel was pleased to see a pinkish blush rise in the other woman’s cheeks. After wringing the towel of excess water, Lady Galadriel ran one hand over the surface as she sang her healing chant, the words so soft and gentle Tauriel nearly fell back asleep. 

“Please remain awake,” Lady Galadriel said. “What is your name, warrior of Mirkwood?” 

“Tauriel.” 

Lady Galadriel smiled and Tauriel felt a light begin to glow inside her grief-stricken heart. “It is a lovely name,” she said. 

She cast down one hand down Tauriel’s body, uttering another incantation. Tauriel could feel the spell drawing out more of the poison and pain out. The sensations were welcoming, relieving her shoulders of a pressure she had realized where weighing down on her. She had not realized she was crying until Lady Galadriel brushed the tears away with a cool wetted towel, smiling warmly, and continued on her healing. 

_Any other attempts of flirting will have to wait until later_ , Tauriel thought with slight amusement, leaning into Lady Galadriel’s healing spell.


End file.
